1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving and repairing the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having an improved display characteristic and an increased efficiency of a repair process, and a method of driving and repairing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) displays an image by controlling a light transmittance of a liquid crystal using an electric field to. The LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel in which liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix configuration, and a driving circuit which drives the liquid crystal display panel.
The driving circuit includes a gate driver which drives gate lines arranged in the liquid crystal display panel and a data driver which drives data lines arranged in the liquid crystal display. The gate driver and the data driver are integrated into a plurality of gate driver integrated circuits (“ICs”) and a plurality of data driver ICs, respectively. The plurality of gate driver ICs and the plurality of data driver ICs are mounted on a tape carrier package (“TCP”) and are attached to the liquid crystal display panel by a tape automated bonding (“TAB”) method, or the plurality of gate driver ICs and the plurality of data driver ICs are mounted on the liquid crystal display panel by a chip on glass (“COG”) method.
The LCD to which the chip on glass method is applied further includes a flexible printed circuit board (“FPCB”) to electrically connect the liquid crystal display panel and the printed circuit board. As a number and a size of flexible printed circuit boards increase, a productivity of the LCD decreases. However, when the number and/or the size of the flexible printed circuit boards decreases, signals applied to the plurality of gate driver ICs and/or the plurality of data driver ICs are delayed, thereby deteriorating an image display quality.